


Dreams

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, La:Sadie's, the GazettE
Genre: Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita's dreaming. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 021: Forest  
> Beta Readers: Callie  
> Comments: Written for 50stories.  
> Song: "A Gift To You" by Mindflow

Reita POV

The brief flashes of childhood pass behind my eyelids as I sleep, the memories of another time and place. A forest full of trees, my favorite picnic spot with my best friends on a hill overlooking the small town. Tall grass shifting in the wind as our childish voices rang out over the fields where we played.

And then, my favorite memory, the moment of my first kiss and the one who gave it to me, forever sealing my sexuality. A shock of red hair and my first concert. The guitarist of a band named La:Sadie's, his smile so infectious I couldn't help but follow him backstage. A kiss on the lips, sloppy from the booze we'd both consumed... and then the fire that consumed us quickly following.

The memory fades back to the forest, the footsteps of children and the laughter of those who have no burdens. A dream, caught in the web of my consciousness. Truth... or a fantasy? I cannot remember.


End file.
